Sé lo que hicisteis el último Halloween
by Koumal Lupin-Nott
Summary: Se acerca la Noche de los Muertos Vivientes, y Sirius pretende pasar a la historia del colegio con la broma más loca y macabra del mundo. ¿Cuáles serán las cosecuencias? JPLE, SBRL.


**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: _Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling salvo Alfie, que es producto de mi invención, y el nombre de Galaxy. Esta paranoia va dedicada a mi "Trío Dorado" particular (Fani, Claudia y Nimue) y a toda mi gente Fanfiction. _

_Este fic me lo inspiraron un vídeo de un programa brasileño de cámara oculta (especializado en sustos y bromas macabras) y el tebeo que está leyendo Peter (no lo he leído en mi vida pero más o menos sé de qué va). ¡Venga, a disfrutar!

* * *

_

**Sé lo que hicisteis el último Halloween**

**Capítulo 1: Inspiración.**

Era una tarde muy lluviosa de sábado, un diecisiete de octubre, por lo que la mayor parte de los alumnos del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería estaban dentro del castillo, vagabundeando por los pasillos, estudiando en la biblioteca o, como en el caso de los Merodeadores, haciendo planes en su Sala Común.

-¡Tenemos que hacer algo a lo grande! –Sirius Black gesticulaba ansioso con las manos mientras daba vueltas en círculos por la habitación-. Éste es nuestro último año, y como Merodeadores que somos tenemos que hacer una broma de Halloween que nos haga pasar a la historia.

-Con todas las burradas que habéis hecho ya no os hace falta hacer otra más que se acuerden de vosotros –replicó Lily Evans-. Y de vuestros parientes enterrados, dicho sea de paso.

-Tienes razón, preciosa –James Potter abrazó a su novia-, pero hay que admitir que Sirius también. Éste será nuestro último Halloween en Hogwarts, y si no hacemos nada que sea digno de recordarse nos mirarán por encima del hombro y nos olvidarán.

-Vosotros y vuestra manía de dar el cante… -Lily puso los ojos en blanco. Su amigo Remus Lupin asintió dándole la razón.

-¿Tú qué opinas, Peter? –Sirius se volvió hacia el cuarto Merodeador-. ¿Peter?

-Perdona, Sirius, no te estaba prestando atención –Peter Pettigrew levantó los ojos del enorme libro que estaba leyendo-. Es que está tan interesante…

-¿Tú leyendo un libro así de gordo? –Sirius lo miró incrédulo-. Eso es más bien cosa de Remus. Perdóname, lo siento –se disculpó ante la mirada fulminante de su novio-. Pues lo que te estaba diciendo ¿tienes alguna sugerencia?

-Ehhh… no –repuso distraídamente-. No estoy inspirado… Es que el libro me tiene tan atrapado que no puedo pensar en nada más…

-¿Que el libro te tiene tan atrapado que no puedo pensar en nada más? –Sirius avanzó hacia él y le quitó el pesado volumen violentamente. Un tebeo cayó de entre las páginas y lo atrapó al vuelo-. ¡Te pillé, Wormtail! –Sirius sonrió con suficiencia-. ¿Se puede saber qué tienen de especiales los tebeos _muggles_?

-Por favor, devuélvemelo, Sirius, es de un primo mío coleccionista –rogó Peter desesperadamente-. Me matará si le pasa algo…

-Primero déjame ver de qué va. A ver, a ver… -Sirius fue pasando las páginas, y a medida que hacía esto su cara se puso cada vez más concentrada y más seria. Cuando terminó de hojear el tebeo se lo devolvió y lo miró fijamente-. Dime una cosa… ¿quién es el autor?

-Creo que se llama Stan Lee. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Escribe a la editorial ahora mismo, y dile a ese tal Lee ¡QUE ES UN GENIO! –su grito asustó a todos, y más aún la sonrisa loca que apareció sobre su cara.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa? –James se levantó del sofá.

-¡Este tebeo me acaba de dar la idea perfecta! –los ojos de Sirius brillaban de emoción-. ¡Ya tenemos la broma de Halloween! –empezó a dar saltos de alegría besuqueando el tebeo-. Echadle un vistazo y sabréis de lo que hablo.

Todos miraron las viñetas y tuvieron que admitir que la historia tenía toda la pinta de ser muy interesante, pero cuando Sirius les explicó el plan los cuatro se lo quedaron mirando con los ojos como platos y aterrorizados.

-Sirius… ¿estás seguro de que lo que le echaste al café de esta mañana era azúcar y no cocaína? –Remus lo miraba de arriba abajo-. Porque la combinación cafeína-cocaína es explosiva.

-¡Pero qué estás diciendo, el azúcar engorda cantidad!-¡Quieres que me ponga como una bola o qué! –replicó Sirius-. ¡Yo JAMÁS le echo azúcar al café, sino sacarina!

-Ah, vale, ya lo entiendo –dijo Lily-. No era cocaína, sino anfetaminas.

-O eso o lo que se fumó esta mañana en los lavabos no era tabaco –añadió James.

Todos rieron con ganas, salvo Sirius, que empezaba a enfadarse.

-¡¡¡BASTA YAAAAAAAA!!! –el chillido de Sirius los hizo callar a todos y taparse los oídos-. ¡Por favor, hablo en serio! Pensemos como Merodeadores que somos; tú también, Lily, que para algo te hemos adoptado como mascota –ella lo miró con odio asesino-. Sé que hemos hecho un montón de bromas a cual más loca, pero me parece que este año deberíamos terminar con ellas haciendo una que sea digna de ser recordada, y el tebeo de Peter me ha sugerido la que os acabo de exponer. ¿No os parece que sería una buena idea?

Todos consideraron sus palabras. Desde luego como broma podía ser muy buena. Lo más bestial y loco del mundo, sí, pero una gran broma digna de un Merodeador.

-Bien… Parece un tanto excesiva, incluso para nosotros -dijo Remus.

-Y macabra como ella sola –Peter temblaba sólo de imaginarse aquel espectáculo.

-Pero creo que estaremos a la altura –repuso James con una sonrisa. Lily asintió.

-¡PERFECTO! –Sirius dio un salto de alegría-. Bien, empecemos a prepararlo todo. Lily, busca un micrófono y unos altavoces pequeños.

-Vale.

-James, ensaya tu voz más siniestra.

-Muy bien –contestó él con un susurro que puso los pelos de punta a Peter.

-Peter, vete a buscar al viejo Alfie.

-¿A Alfie? –Peter se encogió de puro miedo-. ¿Yo? –preguntó con un hilo de voz.

-Está bien… -gruñó Sirius-. Remus irá a por Alfie –el aludido asintió-. A ver, Peter, tu madre es costurera ¿verdad? –él asintió-. Pues pídele por carta material de costura y tela negra. _Mucha_ tela negra.

-¿Y qué harás tú? –preguntó James.

-Y yo… iré a por Galaxy.

_

* * *

_

¿Para qué son el micrófono, los altavoces, la voz siniestra de James, el material de costura y la tela negra?

_¿Quiénes son Alfie y Galaxy?_

_Y lo más importante:_

_**¿¿¿QUÉ DEMONIOS SE PROPONE SIRIUS???**_

_Si esperáis hasta el próximo capítulo lo sabréis.

* * *

_


End file.
